plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Steam Ages - Day 6
Normal mode= |Zombie = |EM = Three (all steam) |before = Steam Ages - Day 5 |after = Steam Ages - Day 7 |FR = , a star |NR = Coins}} In Normal mode, the player has to beat the zombies at Level 1. Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Those zombies are carrying machine parts in their hands! Are they working hard? Penny: Of course not, they're zombies. Crazy Dave: Where's the kitchen here? I want to see if they have some delicious food! Penny: I don't know where the kitchen is! But you need a strong shooter to defeat those zombies. Penny: The Lotus Root is a powerful plant from the Steam Ages, not only does it damage zombies but it can also absorb toxic steam. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty This level is not that difficult. Most zombies in this level are Labor Zombies and Conehead Labor Zombies, with there being very low amounts of Gentlemen Zombies and Buckethead Labor Zombies. The player shouldn't have much trouble beating this level. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = 3 3 3 |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food |zombie4 = 1 5 |zombie5 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note5 = First flag |zombie6 = 2 3 4 |zombie7 = 2 3 4 5 |zombie8 = 2 2 1 |zombie9 = 3 4 5 5 5 3 4 |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 2 3 3 1 5 3 |note10 = Final wave }} Strategies Ice Machine :Created by *'Required plants': ** ** ** ** ** *Start off by planting Primal Sunflowers. Plant a Gold Bloom too for a headstart! *When the first few zombies start appearing, don't plant Winter Melon just yet. Plant some Chili Beans and Squashes to buy some time for extra sun production. *About 3-4 waves later, that's where you can start planting Winter Melons. Plant one or two columns of them (although two would be overkill). *Enjoy the level! Gallery SA-6 (First flag).png|First flag by SA-6 (Final wave).png|Final wave Walkthrough |-| Hard mode= |Zombie = : |EM = Three (all steam) |before = Steam Ages - Day 5 |after = Steam Ages - Day 7 |FR = Two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins}} In hard mode, the player has to defeat leveled-up zombies. Difficulty Labor Zombies normally aren't a threat, but in groups, they can be very dangerous at level 4. The player should only play this level when they have highly leveled plants. Strategies Toads' Tools :Created by *'Required plants': ** ** ** or *Just like with any other level, start off by planting your sun producers. Gold Bloom should be used to let you plant your first two Toadstools. *Use Iceberg Lettuces or Stunions to give your Toadstools time to chew. *Just do that and you're off to go! Gallery SA6-H (First flag).png|First flag by SA6-H (Final wave).png|Final wave Walkthrough How would you rate Steam Ages - Day 6's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags